Electric City Wikia
Welcome to the Electric City Wiki The wiki page for Electric City, a fanfiction based off of multiple elements about the tensions between humans, and an alien race of anthropomorphic animals, who strive to live as a sole Federation, standing up to war, division, and rival governments. This wiki will change frequently as more topics and information is made and published, as well as with updates to the various stories it covers. The story is available to read at ☀http://electriccity.webs.com/ Be Warned: All pages on this website contain spoilers of Electric City. Story Information In the year 2018, 91 years prior to the events of Electric City, humanity received it's first contact from a highly advanced species of aliens, who were a hybrid of their home race, the Alyssians, and a species from a planet far outside of our solar system, called Mobius. The Alyssian's were initially part of a totalitarian regime, known at the Alyssian Empire. Their homeworld, Alyssia Prime, was in danger of being absorbed by a dying sun. Despite their technological achievements, no solution was in place to protect them, so a large portion of the citizens stole a starship from the Empire's Space Navy, and fled, leaving the planet to it's destruction. The refugees momentarily sought refuge on the nearby planet of Mobius, but due to the ongoing civil war there, the left again, searching through deep space for a civilized planet to make there own. Thus, in 2018, they found Earth. Making contact with the United States Of America, the refugees were initially considered dangerous, but were allowed to set up a colony on the Moon. In 2019, the United Nations, marveled at the technology they had, made their existence public knowledge. Although they were generally feared at first, the refugees, dubbed the First Many, were soon accepted for their vast knowledge of science, helping the world discover remedies to almost all diseases, expand the lifespan of humanity, and answer the questions many religious groups sought out. A gunshot wound could now be treated in days, and the medical industry began to prosper, with new technologies allowing for new operations. Society soon began to interact with the First Many, and despite ordinances in place designed to prevent it, some humans even took to pairing off with the refugees. It was soon determined that the DNA makeup of humanity and the refugees was similar enough for them to reproduce without heavy repercussion, and as such, the refugees were accepted into the world. Soon after, more starships with even more refugees arrived at Earth, as did Mobians, and the United Nations, now working on expanding into the other planets, decided to unite the governments of the planets into one, solid, and unified government, thus forming the Fur-Human Federation. The planets were colonized, and peace surrounded the galaxy. At least, until the Federation Capital on Jupiter disappeared. Over a few years, humans that opposed the refugees had begun to fill the population of Jupiter, using small time gangs and terrorist events to drive away furries from their planet, took over the capitol and the military of Jupiter, claiming the planet as their own and demanding independence. After numerous councils, the Federation, mainly on suggestion from the furs, decided to allow it, allowing Jupiter to become the homeworld for the Nation Against Non-Human Interaction, or NANHI. Although the condition for their independence was peace, NANHI continued to maintain a hostile presence, refusing to allow Federation citizens or furs in general to enter the planet, and demanding strict control over their space. Despite the Federation's compliance, NANHI began staging numerous terrorist attacks on Federation cities, claiming to be unaffiliated with them. NANHI also began to work on increasing the strength of their Navy, building starships and weapons of mass destruction under the guise of subterranean development. In 2102, when their true designs were revealed, and Federation Intelligence linked the attacks back to NANHI, they engaged in all out war. Now, in 2109, the Federation has made a move on Jupiter's moon, Io, in order to halt NANHI's continued advancement. And that, is where Electric City's story begins.... Electric City is a unique story, blending several fan stories and characters into one. One example is the inclusion of aspects from the known Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction, 'Immortality Protocol Cy-Fox', by William Wagner, with the inclusion of various characters and references such as Miles "Tails" Prower, The Robotnik family, the planet of Mobius, and other elements from the story. Many of the characters of Electric City are actual fan-made characters, many of which are influenced through adventures in Second Life, or submitted from friends of the writers. Alyxz Marenwolf, one of the main characters of EC, is actually one the top influences of the story, and is the lead artist for the series' artwork. Much of Electric City was written years ago,posted on sites such as DeviantArt, and was not properly edited during it's first posts. Crow recently began editing the story, correcting plot holes and grammatical errors, and has begun to release different setions of it, continuing the story, in the hopes to provide a finished work. With 'Immortality Protocol Cy'Fox' writer William Wagner as reference, the series' completion is underway, and chapters will be posted here as they are completed. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse